


Life Among the Little Chairs - A Sequel

by StevieAng



Category: Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BBW, F/M, Overweight, Size Difference, overweight OFC, plus-size confident babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevieAng/pseuds/StevieAng
Summary: A/U.  After heartbreak, loss, and healing, special education teachers and long-time best friends James Barnes and Lia Accorsi found their way to each other.  Where will life take them now that they have already weathered terrible storms?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, reblogged, and generally showed mad love for “Love Among the Little Chairs.” I felt wonderful writing it, and knew it had to continue, so for now, here’s the next part of Lia and James’s story. I hope you laugh, smile, blush, and love it like I do. Thank you! - Steph

When Lia woke up she stretched.  Not in the “wake-up-work-out-pre-stretch” way, but in the “look-like-a drunk-cat-while-in-bed” way.  She reached her arms above her head, touched her fingertips to her headboard, stuck her toes out of the blankets and made a noise akin to an old woman getting out of a low chair.  

 

“What the heck are you doing?” James sat up in bed and grinned at her while she did the same thing she’d done every morning since she was little.  Though they had been together a few months, it was the first time he witnessed this particular activity, as they did not always spend the night at each other’s houses and when they did, she typically got out of bed first.

 

“It’s a treasured part of my morning routine.  I call it ‘The Kitty Cat Stretch’. You wouldn’t know this, but I modified my leg moves so I wouldn’t kick you.  You can thank me later.” She squealed as he decided her torso needed to be tickled while her hands were above her head.  She was  _ very _ ticklish and was soon gasping as James realized the effect he had.

 

“Stop Buck, please, stop!” She clapped her hand over her mouth as he stopped, stared, and smiled.

 

“Buck, huh?” Her blush was adorable.

 

She huffed out a breath and laugh at the same time, unsure why she was embarrassed. “Yes?”  Another laugh bubbled up as she saw his questioning face.

 

“Ok, I confess.  I’ve sort of….fantasized about calling you that for awhile.”  She laid on her back, one arm above her head, and James looked down at her from his seated position and lowered himself towards her.  His whispering breath in her face made her laugh and push him gently back. 

 

“Tell me more…..please…..pretty please….” he pleaded while she shook her head.  He straddled her thighs and lost his train of thought while she looked up at him with that gorgeous smile, those brilliant eyes magnified by her glasses, the mass of black curly hair thrown against the bed.  His deep sigh made her tilt her head in confusion. She lightly ran her fingers up his arm, another sensory experience he hoped to never take for granted. He planted the arm next to her hip and lowered himself towards her, kissing and licking her jawline, her neck, her collarbone, loving how she closed her eyes and squirmed beneath his legs.

 

When he stopped suddenly and sat up, she propped herself up on her elbows and glared at him and his mischievous smile.

 

“Ready to tell me your fantasy?” Her eyes narrowed further.  

 

_ Uh-oh, you know that face.  This isn’t going to be pretty. _

 

She slowly retracted her legs from under him, one at a time.  As he reluctantly moved over, she sat up, straightened her pajama top, and swiveled her bum so her feet were on the floor.  She looked over her left shoulder at him, his adorable pout doing nothing to sway her. 

 

“Hmmmmmm…...my Bucky fantasy,” she stood up and pulled her top down just past her luscious ass that made him forget his name, still looking back at him.  She walked towards the window, the silk top swishing, his attention  _ and _ his body responding as she hoped it would.  As she placed her fingertips on the windowpane, James waited.  It took a moment for him to realize she was speaking.

 

“The first time you and I had drinks was about a month after you started teaching.  You saw a friend and they called you Bucky, which confused the hell out of me. You explained about your middle name and that growing up that’s what people called you.  You told  _ me  _ I could, too.”

 

“Which you never did.” She smiled in return.

 

“Right, because I felt weird. Whose parents give him the middle name of one of the most forgotten U.S. Presidents?”  He chuckled.

 

“It’s a family name! Bring it up with my Mom next time we see her.”

 

She turned from the window.  “...but about 4 years later, after getting to know you, working side-by-side, seeing you teach, I started to….feel things.”  Color started to rise in her cheeks.

 

“I’d catch myself almost calling you Bucky when we were alone, working together on the weekend, laughing, but...I don’t know, it felt weird, like it was crossing a line from friend to something else.”

 

He held her right hand and turned toward her, their knees touching.  “You should have. Maybe that would’ve helped me get my head out of my butt and tell you I was feeling things, too.”

 

She loved being close to him, to have the license to reach out and touch him any time the mood struck.  When they were together, her hand found his without conscious thought, his arm wrapped around her while they read or watched TV.  She adored how snuggly he was, how much physical contact they both craved and gave, freely and without expectation. It was comfort, attachment, and safety.  It was love.

 

She leaned her forehead against his. 

 

“Maybe, but I was scared.  So instead of talking to you about my feelings, I…..ummmm…..channeled them in other ways that were a bit more….physical.” She was full-on beet red and giggling, unable to look at him.  His supportive, loving smile had given away to a proud, cocky grin. When he leaned back and lifted her chin, she burst out laughing.

 

She was nothing if not direct.  It was one of the many things he loved about her.  “Oh geez. Ok, you caught me. I used to get off while thinking about you and imagining your hands - yes, the prosthetic and flesh both - making me scream that name repeatedly. Oh, and you had a full beard and long hair. More to grab onto.”  She cocked her eyebrow and pursed her lips into a contained, delighted, aroused smile. 

 

They leaned back on the bed and turned towards each other.  James’s hand cupping her face as he kissed her nose and cheeks and lips.  

 

“Li, why were you scared? Was it to tell me your feelings weren’t just platonic?”  

 

“Can we talk about this later, like after breakfast or never?” She kissed his hand, sat up and headed to the bathroom to shower and do all the things she needed to do.  

 

She didn’t hear his long sigh.  This wasn’t the first time she had stopped a conversation when a sensitive topic came up, and she wouldn’t tell him why, wouldn’t let him in.  He hoped that would change over time.

 

She wrapped her arms around his waist while he made breakfast, kissing the back of his t-shirt before setting the table and helping him plate their food.   Lia smiled when she thought about how long they’d known each other and how often they had waded through awkward topics and weird word choices and were now here, in easy conversation land.    At the same time, she knew he was trying to be supportive, trying to give her space to talk when she wanted to, but that her apparent lack of willingness to engage in this kind of discussion was tough on him, made him feel like she didn’t trust him.  If he only knew how far that was from the truth. 

 

She knew from the first night they were together that she loved him.  She loved him because she craved a physical relationship, because he was her best friend, and because he brought her through what she prayed was the worst thing she would ever experience and he had never faltered, not once.  She loved him because he was part of her past, present, and hopefully, future. She had waited a long time to make sure she wasn’t choosing him as a default because it was easy or convenient. She had waited a long time to make sure he wanted her as she was now, not only the person she was before the accident. 

 

Then why hadn’t she said the words?

 

_ Because you know he doesn’t need to hear the words to know how you feel? Nope, guess again you chicken. _

 

_ Because you’re scared shitless that he’s sick and tired of all your baggage and neediness and you think you might die if he left? Ding, ding, ding! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! _

 

Ugh.  Her asshole brain wasn’t nearly as bullying and mean as it used to be, but it held some really nasty shit in reserve for choice moments like this one.  

_______________________________________________________

James loved every day he spent with Lia.  He knew from the first moment they kissed, the first night they made love, that he loved her and she was it.  There was no one else. He knew she felt the same - God, she had walked through hell and back and she had chosen him.  Why was he so afraid of telling her? 

 

_ Because you know how much she loved Steve and don’t want to rush her? Nah, that’s not it. _

 

_ Because you know how much she loved Steve and didn’t want to hear that she doesn’t love you nearly as much? That you were the convenient second choice? Yup.  Nailed it. _

 

He didn’t want to hurt her by bringing up a memory so painful she still had occasional nightmares about it.  He didn’t ask because he didn’t want to know what she would say. 

__________________________________________________________

Lia was so grateful that she still saw Sam.  Sam Wilson, the war vet, the mental health counselor, the friend.  He was just as responsible for her success as anyone, including James, and he was the one Lia went to when things got murky or hard, if she needed to talk without qualifying and rationalizing.  She could just say what she wanted to and they had worked together long enough that he knew when she was blowing smoke up his ass and needed to be checked, or when she was too hard on herself and needed to be hugged.  Lia loved him like a brother/doctor/priest all rolled into one and couldn’t imagine her life without him.

“That’s another Sam Wilson pearl of wisdom, folks! ‘Just tell him how you feel and see what happens!’ 

Sam, THAT IS WHAT I AM AFRAID OF!”  Sam knew she was frustrated, angry, scared, but as always, honest.  

 

“I know, Lia, I know.  I’m not trying to patronize you or belittle your feelings.  You are talking about some scary stuff, that’s for damn sure.  Let’s try another tactic. What are the best and worst case scenarios?”

 

“Best? He tells me he loves me just as much, he feels the same, and the romantic background music swells as we kiss.”  Sam just nodded, knowing she had to do it this way.

 

“Worst? He looks down at his hands, takes a deep breath and rubs the flesh one over his face without looking at me.  He blows out the breath and says something to the effect that he loves me too, but it’s just too much. He can’t handle all I’ve thrown at him and feels like he’s suffocating or drowning or another equally horrible metaphor.”  

 

Sam noticed no sarcastic comment after that one.  She couldn’t. She was legitimately afraid of that potential reality and to make a joke, even a sarcastic one, was too close to her fear to say out loud.

 

He breathed out and leaned forward.  “Help me nail this down. It seems there are three potential courses of action.  One, that you stay in a holding pattern and say nothing. Two, that he says it first which preempts the need for you to put yourself out there, or three, you take the plunge into this scary place and tell him how you feel.  Am I on the right track?” She raised her eyes to his, tears making an appearance after a long absence.

 

“I’m afraid, Sam. I don’t want to lose him, but I know a holding pattern is a waste of time.  To wait while I know what I want spits in the face of the life I’ve been gifted, the life I got to have after the accident.”  She took a deep breath in and out, letting the sob escape. 

 

“Lia remember, time is not the issue here.  The issues are that waiting and avoiding are two different things, and acting out of caution and out of fear are two different things.”  She nodded solemnly.

 

“Could you see yourself with James for the long term?”  She continued to silently agree while trying to keep the floodgates closed.

 

“Then why not let the long-term start now? That’s just my two cents.”

 

Her head was full of questions, self-talk, Sam’s voice, James’s face.  She went to her appointment as soon as the school day ended, so she hadn’t seen or talked to her boyfriend for a bit.  She hated it when her therapy appointments dredged up all sorts of shit collecting in her brain and brought those thoughts front and center.  She knew that was the point, that if the shitty thoughts stayed there they could solidify and become a belief. THAT was bad. 

 

James was taking a new class at his gym tonight, so she knew she wouldn’t hear from him until later.  Alone time wasn’t always great for someone who thought nonstop, but tonight, she sincerely pondered the three options Sam presented, without added sarcasm or drama.

 

She could wait for James to say it first.  The thought alone irritated her - she was never one for patience (except with her students), and she viewed waiting for someone else to do something she should do herself as cowardice.

 

They could stay exactly where they were, say nothing.  Nope. See above.

 

She could tell him how she felt. That was really the only option if she - no, if  _ they _ \- were going to keep moving forward.  She tried to determine, in the deepest parts of her that she didn’t look at very often, if he would leave.  No, she couldn’t imagine he would. She prayed she was right.

**Lia** : Are we getting together tonight?

**JBB:** Why wouldn’t we be?

**Lia:** Just curious.  Your place or mine? I don’t care which.

**JBB:** How about mine? I wanted to ask your opinion on paint colors and maybe a new couch, mine’s seen better days.

**Lia:** Oooooooo, you know how to start my engine, Mr. B.  ABSOLUTELY! :) Can I cook?

**JBB:** Is that even a question? Of course.  What are you making?

**Lia:** You’ll see :) You’ll like it though.

 

James chuckled when he arrived at his apartment to a note taped to the door.

 

“Please knock.  Secret plans afoot beyond this door.”

 

He knocked and heard Lia giggle.  He looked at his phone.

 

**LA:** Is there anyone else in the hallway?

**JBB:** No.  Why? And why are you texting me from the other side of the door?   
**LA:** All will become clear in a moment.

 

He was shocked when she opened the door wearing nothing but barely-there lingerie, an apron, and a smile.  

 

_ Holy shit, dude.  Are you really this lucky? _

 

She was smiling, of course. “Hi.  Dinner’s ready.” 

 

He was stunned.   He had never seen that particular lingerie before, which left little to the imagination.  The dark blue panties barely covered her bum and hips and what he saw of the bra - the part that peeked out from behind the apron - was equally skimpy.  He had never gotten so hard, so quickly.

 

“It can wait.”  He threw his bag down, slammed the door, and grabbed her, pulling her lips against his and pulling off his clothes as fast as he could without breaking the kiss.  They fumbled towards his bedroom, laughing as she helped him out of his pants and he untied her apron. James ran his fingers over her bra straps and pulled them down, showcasing her breasts.  His hand and mouth attacked them before unclasping the back and throwing it somewhere, before asking her to lay on the bed. She tried bringing his mouth to hers, but he had other ideas, moving his lips down her soft, warm tummy, and asking her to lift up so he could pull off the barely-there underwear.  He kissed the insides of her luscious thighs, marking her with his teeth while she moaned and squirmed beneath him.

 

“Shhhhhhhhhhhh baby, relax.  We don’t have to rush, I’m gonna take care of you, in all the ways you like.”  He kissed her legs, moving them apart so he could taste her. She was already dripping wet.  He was intoxicated. As he put finger after finger in and circled her with his tongue, he could feel her walls fluttering and her breath coming in ragged gasps, her hands grabbing the sheets.  He pushed one more finger inside and she broke open, gushing against his mouth as he lapped up everything she gave him. She went limp, reaching out for him and pulling him close to her. 

 

After coming down from that amazing high, Lia felt how hard he was and how badly she wanted him.  She pushed him on his back and leaned forward to kiss him while she straddled his legs. She gently held him, stroking while he watched.  When she lined him up and sunk down, he pulled on the back of her neck, her mouth landing on his while he pushed his pelvis up, taking her breath away when he filled her.  She rode him slowly, letting him take her nipples in his mouth, making her screw her eyes shut in an attempt to hold out for him. 

 

He needed to move, needed to feel her clamp around him as he pushed in so deep it felt like he was home. 

 

“Baby can I get on top?” 

 

She nodded and they switched places, movements getting less awkward every time they were together.  Lia knew that he loved it when she wrapped her legs around his, letting him enter her at an angle, which just about made her black out from the rush of pleasure the first time it happened.  It didn’t take long for him to start moving out of rhythm, tensing every muscle, before she heard him growl and felt him come hard. He rolled off and laid next to her. She cuddled her head on his chest, feeling the thump of his heart slow with each passing minute.

 

“Holy shit, Li, that was incredible.  Thank God you didn’t let on, I never would’ve made it to the end of the day.”

 

She sat up and turned towards him.  “Thank you. It was part of a carefully orchestrated plan.”  He turned on his side, looked at her flushed cheeks and beautiful body, and waited.

 

She took a small breath.  “I wanted to show you, I wanted you to know, to feel….” She dropped her eyes.

 

His gaze sought hers, “What?”

 

It was now or never.  “I love you, James. I can’t imagine my life without you, and I don’t want to know what that’s like, ever.  I know I ask so much of you, lean on you too much, but I promise I’ll try not to….” He put his hand over her mouth.

 

“Lia Elisabetta.  Stop that kind of talk right now.  You don’t ask me for any more than I want to give, and I want to be here, with you, as long as you want me around.   In case you didn’t know, I feel the same exact way. I have loved you for a long time, so long that it’s hard for me to remember when I didn’t.”

 

Lia’s laugh was deep and throaty, full of relief and spent lust, on the edge of sleep.  She kissed his cheek and stroked his hair, pushing it behind his ear. “Thank you.” James wrapped his arm around her, murmuring his love, feeling lit from within and again, grateful.

_______________________________________________________

The soft guitar music Lia chose to wake her up every day had to work harder than usual before it was successful that morning.  Thank God it was Friday, because she wasn’t sure she had the mental energy for more than one day. 

 

As she walked to work, she soaked in the early morning sun and the breeze, and the comfortable temperature that allowed for just a sweater.  Recess was going to be awesome - maybe they’d go out more than once today if everyone was up for it. She’d have to ask James if he could spare one of his aides if they did to insure adequate kid coverage, but maybe his group would be up for extra playtime as well.  

 

She was the first one there, thankfully.  She enjoyed her morning routine of starting coffee, double-checking the day’s schedule and materials, and humming along to whatever music she felt like listening to.  She sat at her desk with everything in neat and organized paper clipped piles and color coded folders. It took a tremendous amount of effort, but it was the only thing that helped her get through a day without a headache.  She turned to her left and sighed at the sight of her heart rock collection.

 

Before the accident, one of Lia’s hobbies had been to collect heart-shaped rocks.  At first, it was a way to help pass the time with her nieces and nephews when they went to the beach, but it soon became something people thought of when she flitted into their minds, and her collection grew.  Now, it required several shadowboxes. Each one was marked with the date she found it and either initials of who gave it to her or where she got it. 

 

She took almost a year off after her accident, and was grateful when her lead OT Madeleine brought the collection to her home, where Lia stayed for almost 9 months after being released from the hospital.  One of the most sentimental moments of her return to work was hanging the collection again, with several new additions from her friends and students and family. It never failed to fill her with joy.

 

As the team trickled in, she filled them in on the day’s plan and asked them all to keep additional outdoor play time in mind.  She stepped through their adjoining door to leave a note for James, and as she sat at his desk she was struck by how it was organized differently, but according to his needs; how he had little notes all over the place reminding him of various things along with the personal knick-knacks he’d collected over the years.  She opened his middle drawer to grab a sticky note and a pen and laughed hysterically at a photo collage of both of them. The pictures were a mix of old and new, but in almost every one they were smiling and touching. She had seen most of them, but as her fingers gently skimmed, she stopped, her stomach contracting.

 

There was a dog-eared picture that had clearly been carried in a wallet or pocket for a long time.  She had never seen a photo of herself in the I.C.U. It had to have been soon after the accident because she was still intubated and her eyes were closed.  It was taken through the doorway window, with her parents sitting by her, their hands on any part of Lia they were allowed to touch. She had fuzzy memories of those early days, but had never seen photos, seen just  _ how _ broken she had been.  She turned it over to see if there was a date, and she started to cry.  James had written a mantra of his own on the back.

 

“She’s alive.  She’s going to get through this.” 

 

Lia held the photo tightly and covered her mouth to stifle the noise created by a river of tears flowing down her face. 

 

When James walked in and put the key in his classroom door, he smiled broadly to see Lia at his desk.  His joy quickly morphed into concern when he saw her holding a picture and crying. He quickly went to her, kneeling so they could be face to face - always the model of a good little-kid educator.

 

“Li, what’s going on? What are you doing?”  She looked at him, his eyes essentially level with hers.  She put the photo down on the desk, inscription face up so he could see why she was crying, and tackled him with a hug around his neck that almost knocked him over.  After recovering, he snaked both his arms around her and pulled her in, immediately slowing her tears.

 

She blew her nose and sniffed.  “I came in to leave you a note to see if you would consider joining my class for extra recess today because it’s so beautiful out.  I opened your drawer to get a sticky note and a pen and I saw your collage, which is adorable. Then I saw this.” When her fingers touched the words, written hastily and smudged, he moved his own hand to cover them.  

 

“Lia, I….” She put a finger on his lips and held his gaze.  

 

“James, I’m….overwhelmed...in the good way.”  His eyes went from nervous to relieved, and she was proud of herself that she understood that without a word being spoken.

 

“I’ve never seen what I looked like then,” her soft chuckle surprised him, “and that was probably a good thing, given how scary this is.”

 

He cupped her face, “Li, you have no idea how close I was to hysteria.  It almost overtook me, and that’s me - your parents, your brothers, I don’t know how they stayed sane.  I remember taking this picture through tears, and when I printed it, I wrote this down,” he picked up the picture and looked at it, “also through tears.  Hence the smudges.” They both smiled.

 

“I carried this with me every day.  Whenever I felt panic threaten to overtake my thoughts, I looked at it and repeated it to myself.  On some of the bad days, this is what got me through. When you came back to work last year, I finally felt it was safe to leave it here, that I didn’t need a talisman, that you were really back with us. With me.” He put his head against her chest and breathed in, so grateful for the opportunity.  

 

She laughed and cried at the same time, a skill she’d had many opportunities to practice.  “Stop, please. The kids are going to be here any minute, and I need to re-apply my makeup.”  

 

She helped him up from kneeling on the hard floor, both of them cackling at his groans and popping joints.  She took a look around, didn’t see any staff or students, and kissed him in a less than chaste manner, soon smiling under his lips and pushing his hands and body away so they could start the day.

 

The day moved, helped along by double recess, which everyone loved, including the staff.  Vitamin D was miraculous. Lia left before James did, so she could pick up ingredients and start dinner and he could concentrate on his work before Lia distracted him for the rest of the night.


	2. Life in the Trenches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. After heartbreak, loss, and healing, special education teachers and long-time best friends James Barnes and Lia Accorsi found their way to each other. Where will life take them now that they have already weathered terrible storms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, reblogged, and generally showed mad love for “Love Among the Little Chairs.” I felt wonderful writing it, and knew it had to continue, so for now, here’s the next part of Lia and James’s story. I hope you laugh, smile, blush, and love it like I do. Thank you! - Steph

The last month of school was interminable for both teachers and students, both of whom were in desperate need of time away from each other and from school.  Special education had its own particular brand of stress, as each student made gains relative to their own skills, rarely meeting those set by far-away boards of education or curriculum creators.  That didn’t stop their parents from wanting their kids to be “normal,” wanting them to keep up with typical brothers and sisters and cousins and friends’ children. For some of her students, the gap between themselves and neurotypical children didn’t close, but became increasingly obvious as time marched on.  Lia’s goal was to maximize each child’s learning abilities and give them as many skills as she could. Sometimes that meant repeating something 10 times in 10 different ways, sometimes 100, sometimes somewhere in the middle. No matter the number, no matter how much she had to simplify her lessons, it was Lia’s job to make them learners.  It was also her job to help their parents learn what that meant for their child. This meant meeting after meeting, many frantically scheduled after a parent’s late-night freak out and the resulting email or phone call.

 

The more meetings that piled up during the day the longer she had to stay at night to get her other work completed.  Her initial goal when she returned to teaching was to work smarter and not as long. This was not possible at the end of the year, and she felt the impact.  She was increasingly sensitive to light, short-tempered with adults, and often had headaches. She needed a new prescription for her glasses and kept her classroom quiet after hours, rather than filled with music as it usually was.   The support team that worked with her and James’s classes brought their concerns to her boyfriend, who was unanimously nominated to “talk to her.” He sighed deeply as he sat at his desk and planned his approach, not noticing Lia was watching him from their shared doorway.  She knocked softly, not wanting to startle him, and he finally turned to her, a small, sweet smile on his lips.

 

He stood up from his desk and she put her arms around his waist, lying her head on his chest.  Though he wasn’t much taller than her, the difference in their heights made it possible for Lia to find all sorts of nooks and crannies to snuggle into.  She breathed him in deeply, his scent a particularly potent antidote for her tension. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back as she sighed.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

 

“Nuh-uh” was all he got in response as Lia nuzzled in closer, pulling her arms around him as tightly as she could.

 

“Well, can I talk to you, then?” She pulled back to look at him, then sat on a nearby chair, holding both his hands in hers.  She hung her head as she yawned and looked at her watch. 

 

“Geez, I didn’t realize how late it was, love.  You’ve been waiting for me, huh?” He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, his expression softening when he saw how tired she was.

 

“I was, but I’ve been working through my pile of stuff, too.” 

 

She looked up at him.  “I knew I came in here for a reason, but I forgot what it was.”  

 

She saw his face.  He tried to hide his concern, but she knew he was worried about that statement and possible reasons for it.  She breathed out and smiled at him, reaching up to cup his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed his nose.

 

“I wouldn’t catastrophize forgetting something.  I used to do that before the accident, if you recall.”  He covered her hand with his and pulled her closer for another kiss and leaned his forehead against her.

 

“I am worried about you, babe, with all the work and the late nights….and I’m not the only one.  The entire team wants to help, do whatever they can to help you get through the end of the year.” Lia was proud of herself.  A year ago, just the start of this discussion would have been met with tears. She no longer cried on a daily or even weekly basis.  She was handling stress in productive ways - taking breaks, going for walks, exercising, listening to music - but there were only so many hours in the day and she refused to lean on James even more than she already did.  He was under as much pressure as she was. 

 

She knew he would gladly fall on his sword to help her, with little regard for his own well-being, which made her worry about how much she depended on him.  She also knew that he would immediately reject any scenario where he did not help her. However, he  _ was _ always up for a compromise.  

 

She smiled at him before speaking.  “Tell you what, why don’t we brainstorm this weekend for ways you and I and the team can figure this out.  I have a few ideas, and I think they could work if everyone pitched in. If we come up with a plan, then talk to them during our department meeting next week, maybe we could breathe.”

 

He looked up at her as she stood, and smiled as she pulled him up with her.   She wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him with more urgency, more fire, than she had at first.  He reacted as she hoped, running both hands over the backside that he desired, that he thought of as his. 

 

“C’mon, let’s go.  I miss you, miss this….” she ran her fingers over the hair peeking out of the collar of his shirt. Neither needed more encouragement before packing up.  

 

They walked to his apartment, holding hands, yawning as they picked up dinner and rode the elevator upstairs.  Lia couldn’t help but chuckle as they barely made it through dinner before collapsing on the couch, unaware of whatever was on TV.  When Lia opened her eyes it was dark, the TV was off, her legs intertwined with James, their heads on opposite ends of the couch. He was sound asleep.

 

Lia tried to sit up without waking him, but the weird sleeping position made pins and needles run up her body.  She shook out her limbs and quietly hoisted herself up, using the arm of the couch for leverage.

 

“Whatcha doing?” James’s voice was raspy and gruff from sleep.

 

“Shhhhhh…..trying not to wake you up.”  He rolled over towards her upright body as she walked past.  She leaned down and kissed his forehead, pulled the blanket over him, and got herself ready for bed.  

 

She smacked the snooze button and turned over when the foghorn alarm blared, her guitar alert tone long gone due to ineffectiveness.  She startled when she noticed James was on his side next to her, smiling. He laughed as she turned away from him and pulled the blanket over her head, but then sat straight up in bed.  It was dark outside. Like the-sun-hasn’t-risen dark. Lia grabbed her phone and smacked herself in the head - it was 3:45. In the morning. 

 

She threw herself back on her pillow and groaned.  “Oh my GOD, what an idiot! I set it for 3:45 instead of 5:45.  I’m so out of it, I didn’t pay attention.” She kissed him and pulled up the blanket again before looking at him lying on his pillow.

 

“When did you get off the couch?”  

 

He grinned, which didn’t register at 3:50 in the morning with her eyes half closed.

 

“A minute ago when I got up and changed your alarm time to 3:45 am.”  

 

Her eyes shot open.  “What?” She was too tired to be mad, but would definitely become so later on when her brain woke up.

 

He moved his flesh hand over to her arm, running it up to her elbow, giving her goosebumps.  “When we left work yesterday I was hoping that we’d have some time to finish what you started, and given we have to get up in a few hours and I don’t know if I can last the entire day without attacking you in the supply closet....” 

 

She couldn’t see his face in the dark, but grinned despite her fatigue. Reaching out to cup his cheek she whispered “Yes, we do have to get up in 2 hours, which means I have 2 more hours to sleep.” She kissed his nose and turned over, her back to him.

 

“You don’t think I’m giving up that easily, do you?” She smiled into her pillow, glad that he wouldn’t, excited by his persistence.  He draped his right arm over her stomach and moved it up her body to her hair, pushing it to the side. She giggled as he kissed her neck, then couldn’t contain moans as his tongue moved behind her ear and back down to her collarbone.  She felt him chuckle as she reached behind to grab his hair, to grab anything she could to keep him as close as possible. 

 

“Somebody’s awake.” He continued to let his fingers wander up to her nipples, which he knew were the first part of her body to respond.  He ran his fingernails lightly over the already-hard points, sucking on her neck at the same time, making her wiggle. Lia’s attempts to turn to face him were deflected by his powerful body keeping her where she was, his back against her chest. 

 

Lia moved her hand from his hair down her right thigh, and reached behind her legs, but lower this time.  When he bucked into her and gasped, she knew she was in the right place. She gently felt around his growing erection, moving her hand as much as she could, given the awkward angle.  James put his hand on top of hers, extricated it from his pelvis, and moved it along with his over her torso. When she tried to turn towards him again, he was more than willing to let her.

 

Lia’s voice was breathless as she asked him what he wanted.

 

“You.  On top. Riding me until I can’t see straight.”  She was happy to oblige, sitting, then kneeling up, leaning over his chest.

 

“I’ve got an idea first,” as she kissed his neck and moved her hands over his beautiful body.  “You are so gorgeous. I still can’t believe this body is mine, is all for me.” He kissed her as rough as he ever had.

 

“Everything is yours, Li.”  

 

She leaned forward, their foreheads touching.  She placed light kisses on his nose, his closed lips, and chin before letting her hand wander to his fully erect cock.   The moan he let out was the most erotic sound she’d ever heard, which only encouraged her further. She lightly teased one nipple with her fingernails her while licking the other, then kissed down his chest and stomach, leading to his massive thighs that felt so perfect around her.  She kissed and squeezed everywhere but where he wanted her most, licking under, around, near, below, on top of his leaking and straining erection.    
  


“Lia, please baby, please.  I….please.” She smiled up at him from her vantage point and licked a stripe along the underside of his cock while holding and squeezing him with her palm. 

 

James couldn’t wait another second.  He sat up, reached out for her hand, and pulled.  

 

“You asked me what I wanted.  I want to be inside you so I can fill you until you can’t breathe.”  Lia’s breath was already in short supply when she kneeled above his thighs and pushed him back just a bit, her belly against his 6-pack.  He held onto her waist with his arm as she lowered herself, doing exactly as he asked. She was overwhelmed by the absolute perfect fullness, the feeling of his skin and his body against her, in her, with nothing between them. She had to close her eyes to avoid overload.

 

She heard his rough whisper, “Baby, look at me, please.”  

 

She opened her eyes and when she saw the intensity in his as he thrusted up into her, her last bit of control gave way.  She leaned her forehead against him, wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and lost herself. There was no thought or time.  She only felt him, knew him, loved him.

 

James was entranced, mesmerized.  When Lia teased each part of him, he had to use every ounce of self-control to last.  When she looked at him and took all of him with no pain or struggle, he could have died a happy man.  Her eyes were closed as they held onto each other and moved in sync. He loved the feeling of her body against him - her substance, her softness, her curves - every inch was sexy and every inch was his.  He was never going to let her go.

 

There weren’t enough words to express his feelings.  He needed her to look at him, to see what he couldn’t say.  When he asked her to open her eyes, his heart couldn’t contain his feelings.  When he saw her deep liquid brown irises crowded out by the black of her pupil, conscious thought was left behind for an all-consuming desire he’d only ever experienced with her.  All he felt was lightning running through him, super-charging every sense and building the most intense high he had ever chased.

 

Lia could have sworn she felt the line between her and James blur as that wickedly torturous coil of pleasure got bigger and threatened to take her over.   She whispered in his ear, “Lean back love,” and followed that with a kiss that took both their breath away. She used her arms to support them, and as he laid down she was able to squeeze him with greater intensity and move with greater range.  When she felt her high was close enough to taste, she looked at him, put her finger in his mouth and as he sucked, felt an intensity that she had never experienced.

 

He held her ass and continued to work her.  When she put her finger in his mouth, he took in a deep breath and felt himself fall over into the greatest orgasm he had ever had, yelling her name and holding her to his chest while they both panted, unable to speak.  Lia collapsed when she rolled off him, letting her arm and head rest on his body. 

 

She tried getting up to clean herself, but he wouldn’t let her go.  “Stay one more minute. I want to hold you and tell you so many things.”  She looked at his half-closed eyes and waited, listening. She silently laughed when she heard his soft, barely audible snore a moment later.  She carefully moved off the bed and showered. When she returned to his bed the sun was just rising, the dark night giving way to a soft gray sky.  She knew that if she laid down, she would sleep through her alarm and they would both be late for work.  _ Coffee making time it is, then. _

 

They were both drowsy during the day, smiling when they happened to be near each other, and texting furiously when they weren’t.  Lia’s students had to try 2 or 3 times before they got her attention, and staff had to help her stay on track.

 

“Didn’t you sleep well last night?” Maddie, her OT and guardian angel, worked part-time in a rehab hospital with people who had suffered brain injuries, strokes, and all kinds of trauma.  That breadth of experience as well as her God-given nosiness and love had made her Lia’s self-appointed clinical observer. She monitored Lia’s function, her stamina, her physical abilities, and thought she was doing so subtly.  Not a chance. 

 

Lia caught on immediately, but only talked about it with James, not wanting to hurt Maddie’s feelings.   She felt grateful, not smothered, knowing that she would probably be the last one to notice if there was a decline in her skills, in her ability to service their students.  She trusted Maddie with her life, the life the Englishwoman had saved when Lia was discharged from the hospital. 

 

“Not particularly.  I fell asleep on James’s couch and then woke up to go to bed, and found myself awake at 3:45 instead of 5:45. Haven’t been back to sleep.  Have I been off today?”

 

Maddie’s surprised face didn’t stop her from giving her opinion.  “No, not especially. Yawning a lot, needing extra time to do things or react, but nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure.”

 

“I’ll make sure she gets that tonight, Maddie.” James had opened their adjoining door and caught the end of their conversation.

 

“That’s kind of like the fox guarding the henhouse, isn’t it Mr. B?” Maddie’s loud, boisterous bark of a laugh turned heads and made red creep up both of their faces.  As the day wrapped up, Lia just wanted to get all the kids on their buses and get home to her place and sleep.

 

She was so tired that she couldn’t wait for James before leaving, so she texted him goodnight as he was talking to the principal and quickly walked home.  When she arrived she locked the door, closed the curtains, and flopped down on the bed, putting her phone on silent after she had texted and emailed her boyfriend that she was going to sleep immediately, that she was fine and didn’t need saving, and would talk to him in the morning.  

 

James smiled as he read Lia’s messages.  He appreciated her thinking about him, and she was right, he would have put out an APB if she didn’t answer her phone - he still worried if he couldn’t reach her when it was expected he could.  He ordered dinner and prepared for a magical evening of pizza, beer, and the baseball game on ESPN. 

_____________________________________________________________________

“You look happy, Lia, I’m glad to say.”  Though she didn’t see Sam as often as she once did, she wanted to maintain their professional relationship, it felt important for her continued well-being.

 

“I am, and I’m glad to say it, too.”  She softly smiled, daydreaming after a good night’s sleep.

 

Sam’s chuckle brought her back to earth.  “Anything you want to talk about?” Her smile deepened, and extended to the rest of her face.  

 

“No surprises.  James makes me very happy, and the best thing is that I don’t feel guilty.” Sam’s smile was as wide as Lia’s and always made her laugh.

 

“Happy is good, no guilt is good, and love is good.  So what else is going on?”

 

Sam knew there was something.  Lia was daydreaming and smiling and in love, but something was off.  “You look happy, but tired. When’s the last time you saw your medical team?”

 

“I saw them 2 months ago and everything was as it should be.  Dr. Stark wanted to make sure I was getting enough sleep and he gave me some new meds for the migraines.  Thankfully, they haven’t been nearly as frequent or severe. I’m tired because I teach preschoolers.” A thought was brewing under the surface, swirling, but not peeking its head out quite yet.

 

“Lia, do you see yourself doing that job in the long term?” Lia looked up and shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“I don’t know, Sam.  If the fatigue and migraines have stuck around almost 3 years after the accident, maybe I’ll have them forever.  I don’t know if I can do this job if they do.” Lia knew she was lucky to walk and talk and work and love without much impediment, but the fatigue never went away.  As the year dragged on, she felt less and less capable of handling all the work demands, her relationships, and maintaining her equilibrium. It was getting harder every day and the weekends provided little respite.  She didn’t want to say it. Didn’t want to ask for more help or considerations.

 

There it was, the thought, in all its murky unclear yuckiness.  She didn’t want to disappoint anyone by not doing her job like she did before her life changed. She didn’t want to admit to anyone, least of all to herself, that the trauma she experienced (and its effects) might have permanently changed her.

 

“It is possible those will stick around, but I think your questions about working with the discomfort and fatigue is a good one.  Have you ever given serious thought to teaching another grade, maybe another job in education, another field altogether?” Sam thought carefully about each word.  He knew how much of Lia’s self-concept was tied to her work. 

 

A deep breath in, a deep breath out.  “Not really. Before the accident, never.  Since then, only on the bad days, but James usually helps with those.  I just wonder if being tired and getting headaches is a physical response, a stress response, or both.”

 

Sam’s most successful tactic in helping Lia was knowing when to probe and push and went to back off.  This new topic was definitely scary, so he tread lightly.

 

“Before you go, I want to try something fun.”  His eyes lit up while hers dramatically rolled.

 

“Fun, huh? The last time you said something was going to be “fun” I cried. A lot.”

 

“I want you to close your eyes.  Let’s do a few deep breaths. Now, I want you to think if you could do any job in the world, what would it be? Where are you the happiest? What makes you smile biggest? I don’t want you to think practically, just with your heart.  Tell your brain to get out of this discussion.”

 

Lia did as he asked.  She actually enjoyed activities like these, the ones without consequences or commitments.   She breathed deeply and leaned back on the soft couch. She imagined happiness, smiles, unicorns, rainbows and puppies...but found it interesting that the things that came to her were children, her team, and James.

 

When she told Sam, she laughed. “I’ve never had a very good imagination, to be honest.  I basically just saw everything I currently do.”

 

“That’s cool.  Let’s try again next week.  There are lots of career inventory research we can do to see what your interests and skills are.  As a vet, I’ve done tons. Post-discharge careers are a big focus when you leave the service. It’s how I found this job that allows me to dazzle you with my mad skills.” 

_____________________________________________________________________

Lia always turned her phone off completely when she was in her counseling sessions, so she wasn’t surprised when several messages popped up when she turned it on in the Uber.

 

**JBB:** Good morning beautiful. Hope you’re feeling better. I love you.

 

**Maddie:** How’s that headache? Did you sleep well last night?

 

**Mom:** Hi love, just checking in with you. How’s everything going?

 

After texting all of them and making a stop for some breakfast food, Lia started her Saturday stuff.  The stuff that was always waiting and particularly boring - laundry, bills, cleaning, cooking ahead for the week.  She had learned to pace herself, but that didn’t make it any more enjoyable, so she blasted some Broadway show tunes to help energize her.   When the music’s volume decreased to allow the phone to ring, she was glad to have a reason to stop.

 

“Hi love, what’s up?”

 

James didn’t realize that he missed her quite so much until he heard her voice.  “Just saw your text and wanted to say hi. So, ‘hi.’” 

 

He loved making her laugh - any kind of laugh - this time it was the bubbly tinkling one that made him smile in return.  

 

“Hi to you, too. I’m cleaning, it’s so exciting.  At least I’ve got “Dear Evan Hansen” to keep me company.  What’s on your agenda for today?”

 

“I thought I would clean this pit.  I was kind of embarrassed at how bad it was the other night when you were here.  Then maybe I’d find a reason to go buy flowers and croissants and surprise my best girl, and she’d maybe let me kiss her for hours and take her for dinner at a real restaurant.”

 

Now it was the shy, happy giggle.  “Sounds like quite the day. Your best girl is pretty lucky.  What does one have to do to apply for the job?”

 

“There’s only one requirement.  Be you.”


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. After heartbreak, loss, and healing, special education teachers and long-time best friends James Barnes and Lia Accorsi found their way to each other. Where will life take them now that they have already weathered terrible storms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, reblogged, and generally showed mad love for “Love Among the Little Chairs.” I felt wonderful writing it, and knew it had to continue, so for now, here’s the next part of Lia and James’s story. I hope you laugh, smile, blush, and love it like I do. Thank you! - Steph

“Are we boring?” James didn’t look at Lia when he asked.  She gently but firmly squeezed his hand. 

 

“No.” She took a breath to say more, but their table was ready so they grabbed their drinks and made their way over.  She kissed him when he, ever the gentleman, pulled out her chair and scooted her back once she sat down. Everything on the menu looked delicious, so they each took the waiter’s recommendation and held hands while they sipped.

 

“This is beautiful, James.  Have you ever been here before?” They talked a bit about what he ordered the last time he ate there, and slowly stopped talking as he ran his thumb over her hand, tickling and soothing her at the same time.

 

He looked up at her, clearly not allowing the moment to distract him.  “It was a serious question, you know. Are we boring?” 

 

She laced their fingers together, wanting to hear him, wanting to understand where this came from. “Was this prompted by something or someone? Did Maddie….”

 

James gently interrupted.  “No, nothing like that. I just realized that we’ve been together for almost a year, and we hardly ever go out - restaurants, museums, plays - feels like we hang out at one or the other apartment, cook, and watch Netflix.”

 

Lia smiled softly, “Does that bother you?”

 

“No, not really.  I want to be with you, I don’t really care where or how, but I don’t want us to be an old couple before we’re 30.”

 

Lia chuckled at her thought. “I’m going to be 30 in a couple of months so we should make a list of some ideas, and then do whatever our mood tells us to.” She felt 100% confident she had earned the right to live every day exactly as she wanted to, with whomever she wanted to. There was no doubt in her mind she wanted James.

 

She turned serious. “I feel bad, J. Our quiet life is on me way more than you.” She started nervously moving her fingers between his. His questioning look was all that was needed for her to continue.

 

“I’m the one who is always tired, has headaches, needs dark rooms… I’m the one who usually wants to stay home. I’m a pretty boring girlfriend.”  Her voice was soft, and made his heart contract to hear her explain her needs.

 

“Lia, yes, I’d like to go out a bit more,  _ a bit _ , but that’s to show the world that you’re mine.  That this,” he picked up her hand and kissed her palm, “gorgeous, sexy woman is with me.  I also think getting out might help us take our minds off of work, which we both need.” 

 

Her smile returned. “I like that idea.”  

 

Over their absolutely delicious dinner they came up with a plan.  They would take turns planning dates and either one of them could gently vote to postpone the plan and stay in if they weren’t up to going out.  Longer nights out would happen when there was no school the next day, but shorter school-night dates could be arranged by mutual consent. Cost would be taken care of by the planner, and though secrecy was preferred, it was not essential.

 

“Now that our contract is signed and sealed with a kiss,” she leaned over the table and pecked him while she wore a silly grin, “I want to go first.” James whole face brightened when she volunteered, “There’s something I’ve been wanting to try for awhile, but just haven’t felt up to it.  Your idea has me energized.” Her smile was wide, her voice excited, her eyes smiling. 

 

“I have to do a bit of research tonight, but I don’t think it will take that long to set up.  Let’s get the check.” James’s laugh made her turn away from the waiter and look at him.

 

“What’s so funny, Mr. “Great Idea”?”

 

“Nothing, really.  I love seeing you get excited like this - in a groove and unstoppable.”  He stopped short of saying how long it had been since he had and just stayed grateful.  

 

They paid and Lia was practically skipping as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the restaurant.  As they walked back to her place, she chattered about random thoughts and her mood approached giddy. 

 

He couldn’t believe her energy.  Her rapid narration continued when she unlocked the door and walked in, absentmindedly starting the water for tea and changing her clothes.  James’s smile could not have been bigger as he hung up his shirt and tie in his part of her closet and watched her think out loud, grab her laptop, and start typing away while he read a book for work.  Every time he was came within 5 feet of her screen, she turned and shooed him away with a seriously serious look on her face.

 

“I’m just warning you Li, I’m coming over to kiss you.”  When he did, she shut her laptop and stood up.

 

“Done. Now it’s your turn for some attention.”  He smiled and grabbed her waist, bringing her closer.  

 

Lia took charge, moving them with a hunger that transformed her.  She walked him back to her bed until his knees hit the end and he sat.  She straddled his lap, pulled her sweatshirt off, then grabbed his and did the same.  She slipped down, kneeling on the couch pillow she’d thrown on the floor, and pulled his sweats and boxers off.  James was completely satisfied with their sex life. More than satisfied, completely and perfectly content, but the way she was going was on track to be a grand slam in a life of homeruns.  

 

His brain could no longer form sentences due to the blood rushing to where Lia was sucking, twisting, mouthing, teasing, licking, and driving him to the brink of release in record time.   She moved one hand to hold his flesh hand still, and devoured him as she used the other to cup and massage him in a delicious pattern. He disconnected from his brain when he came and she swallowed greedily.  

 

_ Voracious.  Hot. Insatiable.  Mine. Pick one, they all fit, you lucky bastard. _

 

“If I had any idea that suggesting we were boring would prompt this, I would have said it a long time ago.”  She smiled as he stood and helped her up. He tried to kiss her, but she asked him to wait a second and went into the bathroom.  He followed her, wrapping his arms around her while she hurriedly brushed and gargled, kissing her neck, her upper back, letting his naked body slip against her.  His hand moved to her hips and pushed down the leggings she had never taken off while she took care of him. She laughed as his hands skimmed the side of her belly and tickled her.  

 

Lia felt him behind her, “Really? Ready again?”

 

She turned the water off and faced him, letting him notice her eyes trailing down.

 

“As you can see, even the thought of giving you your turn gets me going.” He leaned in to kiss her, his arm around her back.  His phone rang from the other room and she leaned away from him. 

 

“Ignore it, Lia.” He kissed her neck.  She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his body, burying her face in his neck and his hair.  She ran her nails across the back of his head, knowing how he would react. He didn’t disappoint.

 

After making her do exactly what he told her to - scream his name repeatedly - Lia was in no shape for a big, important discussion.  James, however, was now alert, awake, and talkative.  _ Dang night owl. _

 

“Li?” He looked down at her head on his chest, her dark curly hair wild from his hands running through it. He loved her hair - its curls, its weight and texture as he ran his hands through it, its fullness and strength as he pulled it back to kiss her at just the right place on her neck, and its color - dark, inky black that held the light and looked perfect against her skin.  As he gently pulled on one of the curly tendrils, her small sleepy moan filled him with contentment.

 

Lia looked up at him with sleepy eyes, “Hmm?”

 

His laugh was a low rumble in his chest, barely escaping his lips. “I love you.  Go to sleep baby.”

 

She reached up to cup his cheek. “Tell me.  Just because you’ve made me a completely boneless wanton woman, doesn’t mean I don’t want to listen.”

 

He pulled her down to his chest again, his hand running over her arms, his face buried in her hair.  “I know, love. Just go to sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow. It can wait.”

 

She sat up and looked at him with a seriousness that took him aback.  “No. We can’t wait. Not for a day, not a night, not a minute.” She surprised both of them when she started to cry.

 

James sat up and pulled her close, pushing the tears away with his thumb.  “Love, I know that. I know how lucky I am to spend all these minutes and days and hours with you and I will never stop being grateful for that.  If I forget you can kick my butt.” One corner of her mouth turned up into half of a smile, and she sniffled the remainder of her tears away.

 

A foreboding feeling ran through him, that maybe he should wait to talk about this.  

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to start anything serious, and now I realize I have to say something, and I don’t want to lie, so I’m going to say something serious.” 

 

_ Guess you’re doing this.  Good luck. _

 

She waited, tired but patient.

 

“I just wanted to ask you if you’re happy with me, with us.”

 

“Why would you ask that? Have I given you any indication that I’m not? Have I done something that makes you think I’m unhappy?”

 

His sigh was long as he thought carefully about what he was going to say. “No.  Well, not really. I think I’m looking into things too much, but lately, you’ve seemed….I don’t know, distant, more distracted. I’ve been trying to talk to you about it, but I’ve been afraid to upset you.”

 

Her sigh was equally as long.  She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tidal wave of emotions threatening to make the tears reappear.  

 

_ Breathe, Lia. He loves you.  This is just a question, not an accusation. _

 

_ Should seem familiar, Steve had to ask you the same thing. _  It seemed like a another lifetime when Steve had asked her if her feelings for him were as strong as his were for her.  She hadn’t made it clear to him, either.

 

_ What’s the matter with you? _

 

Lia was sure that she was going to cry, but kept it at bay for a moment by getting up, getting a nightshirt on, and pulling her hair back.  

 

“I love you so much, James.  Some things have been hard for me lately, and I have been trying to deal with them without leaning on you any more than I already do.  It’s life and job and career stuff, not love stuff. I am so beyond sure of us - it’s not a lack of faith, I swear. It’s wanting to do things for myself, figure out things without running to you with every problem.”

 

Now that she started, she had to finish.  

 

“It’s wanting to be who I was.  To be strong, to be independent, to be myself without thinking about so much, so often.  I don’t want to be tired all the time, I don’t want to be worried that one more call for help is going to push you over the edge and send you away.”  

 

That did it.  Her memories, her exhaustion - her love - swirled together and as they crested, she had to escape dealing with their onslaught in front of him.  As she walked to her patio, James quickly pulled on some pants and followed her.

 

He pulled her hand but she shook it loose and turned away from him, refusing to make eye contact, to talk.  He kneeled next to where she sat and tried kissing her, but she was quietly sobbing, covering her eyes and rocking back and forth, intent on keeping the noise down, her sadness somewhat contained.  She finally asked him to please leave her alone for a bit so she could get through this, that she would talk once she felt better.

 

James’s heart felt like it had been run through with a rusty knife.  He caused the love of his life to be in pain, to look away from him, to not let him comfort her.  

 

 _What a freaking idiot you are.  Why did you have to say anything? Why?!?!?_ **_I TOLD YOU NOT TO!_**

 

He turned on the TV in an attempt to distract himself, but it was useless.  He didn’t even register what was on as he listened to Lia’s tears ebb, flow, and finally, stop.  He waited, sure she was coming back to bed and would tell him what he could do to help, but he sleep won out before she did.

 

He woke up in the morning, and after a minute to remind himself what an asshole he was, realized Lia had not come back to her room to sleep.  He got up and looked for her, finding her in her spare bedroom, the one she kept clean and ready for guests and also used as an office. 

 

She was lying down, looking at her phone when he gently knocked.  She looked at him and smiled. 

 

_ Ok, so she didn’t throw something at your head or break up with you, that’s good. _

 

“Can I come in?” He looked at her hopefully and she patted the bed next to her, smiling.  He took a deep breath of relief.

 

“Lia, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset you last night.  I love you so much, and….” she kissed his cheek and made sure he was looking at her.

 

“I know you love me.  I’m sorry that you didn’t know I felt the same.”  

 

A dry chuckle escaped her as she looked down.  “Steve said the same thing to me at one point. Clearly I’m not as demonstrative with my feelings as I think I am, since it’s happened again with another man I love with everything I have.”

 

_ No wonder she fell apart. Great job, dipshit. _

 

“Lia, I don’t want to belabor this, believe me, but I never felt like you didn’t love me.  You tell me and show me every single day how you feel. I just…..in the last couple of months you’ve been more distracted, less “there” when we’re together. I want to help, that’s all, if that’s ok.”

 

“Yeah.” She lifted her head, looking at him softly but without hesitation.  

 

His heart swelled with his love for her, her strength. He had been there at the worst. He had been there when she woke up and couldn’t speak.  He had been proud that sign language, a skill they shared, one that she had taught him, helped her get her voice back. He had been there when those words were horrible, terrible, tragic to say out loud, but he said them anyway, for her.  James hated the fact that he was the reason she had to speak hard truths again, she had to tell him things she didn’t want to because she thought it might hurt him or drive him away.

 

“I want you to feel like you can tell me stuff, whenever you’re ready.  We’re partners, Li, and that’s not about equality; it’s about give and take when we need it.  We each give when we can and take when we need to. That’s part of the contract.” They both smiled as their foreheads gently bumped.

 

“Can I buy breakfast for my best girl?”  

 

As she took a shower, Lia thought about what James said.  She didn’t buy it. She had asked so much of him since the minute she woke up in the hospital, but particularly since she returned to work and they got together, and he rarely asked her for anything.  She didn’t feel one-for-one reciprocity was necessary, but a little less one-sided would be good. She knew she had to talk to him about that, or else risk causing a bigger problem.

 

The day was beautiful and the sun made Lia feel decidedly better.  During breakfast they carefully chose neutral topics, those that would not cause an emotional upheaval.  After, they walked through the park, watching the passersby, holding hands. Lia leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

 

“Bucky?” She rarely called him that, but when she did, it made him giddy.  He didn’t know why, almost everyone else in his life called him that. 

 

“Hmmm?” His eyes were closed to the bright sun as his head leaned on top of hers.

 

“You know the things I’ve been thinking about a lot, the stuff that’s had me worried?  I’m not sure how to talk to you about it.” 

 

He stayed still, eyes closed and feeling her hair wild against his cheek.  He took a slow and deep breath. 

“I’m here.  I’ll always be here, no matter what you say.  I promise.”

 

She paused.  “Maybe I can just start and if it gets confusing, you can chime in.”

 

“You got it.  Go for it.”

 

She started slowly, sharing what she and Sam spoke about, about her career, and the way her job was affecting her physically, mentally, and emotionally.  At one point she quietly lifted her head from his shoulder and turned towards him, wanting him to look at her. 

 

“I just thought I was tired.  I had multiple medical workups that thankfully, all came back normal.  Our job is tough, and tired is normal, but this is different. I’m starting to feel overwhelmed and unable to handle things.  It’s impossible for me not to make comparisons to how I was before, but this is more than that just that difference. I love the kids, I love our team, but everything else that goes along with it - the long hours, the planning, the paperwork, the meetings, the expectations - I don’t know if I can do it anymore, and it scares the living hell out of me, Buck.  It scares me so much.”

 

James felt simultaneous joy and sadness, if that was possible.  Joy that she shared her fears, and sadness that she was hurting.  He wanted to fix it. He wanted to help her. He wanted her to know he loved her.  He knew he couldn’t give her all the answers, that she needed and wanted to keep growing on her own, but damnit if it wasn’t torture to see her struggling with stuff.  If he could do one thing in this moment, it was that he wanted,  _ needed _ her to know how he felt.   
  


“Li, you are the strongest and bravest woman I know, and one of the best teachers I’ve ever seen, but people change.  You’re allowed to want new things,  _ different _ things without worrying about me.  Teaching is crazy. I am so proud of you for taking stock and realizing it might not be your thing anymore, that you might need something else out of life, or life might need something else out of you.” 

 

Her eyes filled, but didn’t spill over.  She dared to hope that he wasn’t devastated or angry.  “You’re not mad?”

 

He couldn’t hide his shock. “Why in the world would I be mad at you for taking care of yourself? I am so damned proud of you Lia.  You’re thinking about what you need to be happy, to feel good, to be your best. Why would that do anything but make me love you even more?”

 

Lia felt as if the tightly-capped pressure valve inside her had burst open.  All the stress, sadness, fear, and worry that she didn’t know she was holding in finally let go.  James truly loved  _ her _ , not because she was his colleague or because of some idealized version of who she  _ was _ , but because of who she had become, because she was his _. _  She leaned in to kiss him and was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of relief.

 

“Thank you, James.” She winked.  “C’mon I have a surprise for you.”  She pulled him to standing and started walking, smiling wide the entire time.

 

“Please tell me this is a sexy surprise.” Her giddy laugh matched her smile.  

 

_ Oh, thank God.  _  He would never tire of the endless variations, the  million different things her laughter made him feel.

 

“Sorry, but no.  This is the first official date in the new series, “We’re Not Boring - We Do Stuff.” Today’s episode is brought to you by your awesomely awesome girlfriend.”

 

He kept his hand in hers and let her lead him to the other end of the park, where their Uber waited.  When they arrived at the stadium of their hometown baseball team, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“No way, no way, no way!!!!!!!” He turned and hugged her so tightly that she needed to take a deep breath when he let go.  She smiled and took out her phone as they reached the box office. After the e-tickets were scanned, they were led to their seats.

 

“Holy shit, Lia, we’re sitting  _ here? _ !?!?”  She had gotten them box seats for a game against their league rivals.  Lia’s big throaty laugh echoed across the rows next to them, and she squealed when he wrapped her into him and kissed her, hard.  

 

“This is AMAZING!!!” Lia didn’t even like baseball, but it was worth every penny to see him this happy, this excited.  He deserved every bit of it. He was enraptured, and patiently narrated the entire game, all the plays, the action, and explained their significance.  She had to admit his enthusiasm eventually rubbed off. By the end, Lia was cheering for the “right” team at the “right” time, and, to her surprise, enjoying herself.

 

The game ran long, and by the time they filed out and met up with the Uber, it was dusk.  

 

“Now it feels right to call you Bucky.” Lia giggled as he leaned over to kiss her cheek and squeeze her thigh.  

 

When they returned to Lia’s house, James decided he was going to grill for dinner and left again to get what he needed while Lia cleaned up and made a salad and some dessert.  When she buzzed him in, he arrived with gorgeous flowers and a lingering kiss that curled her toes.

 

Dinner was delicious, fun, relaxed.  James thanked Lia repeatedly for their date, and posted several of their selfies and pictures on his Instagram, making her giggle with his silly loviness.  They laughed when Maddie and some other work peeps started blowing them up with less-than-clean comments that definitely made her boyfriend blush. He couldn’t stop talking about how many ideas he had for the first date he planned.

 

They cleaned up together and sat outside, holding hands.

 

“J, thanks for listening and understanding today.  I feel better.”

  
He lifted her hand to his lips.  “You’re welcome, and I’m glad.”

 

She was impressed.  He wasn’t trying to fix or solve, but of course she had to speak.  “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I know you’re here and you’re staying.  That’s all that matters.”

 

In the dark, with the glow of the citronella candles throwing shadows across her face, James felt his heart expand.  He felt the strength of the connection he was unsure of, as recently as that morning, and was reassured. He felt safe.


	4. The Big One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. After heartbreak, loss, and healing, special education teachers and long-time best friends James Barnes and Lia Accorsi found their way to each other. Where will life take them now that they have already weathered terrible storms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, reblogged, and generally showed mad love for “Love Among the Little Chairs.” I felt wonderful writing it, and knew it had to continue, so for now, here’s the next part of Lia and James’s story. I hope you laugh, smile, blush, and love it like I do. Thank you! - Steph

It was one of those days.  Lia had her period, her head hurt, and she was in a royally agitated mood.  It was a perfect day to stay home from work, eat ice cream out of the carton, and watch movies she’d been meaning to see for the last year.

 

She texted James that morning to let him know what was up, that she was fine but not fit for company, and was going back to bed.  Her laugh blasted out when she saw his response. 

  


The day was perfect, other than the incredibly painful cramps and the period headache.  Thank God for Advil and chocolate and heating pads. As she decided what she was going to have for dinner, her phone text alert sounded.

 

**JBB:** Hi babe.  Just checking in to see how you’re doing.

**Lia:** Better.  Thanks love :) How was your day?

**JBB:** Good. Kids actually may have learned a few things.  Yours missed you, for sure. Hey, about to leave work, want anything? Company? Chocolate? Pizza?

**Lia:** How did I get so lucky to find a man who willingly enters the lion’s den to bring his girlfriend sustenance? (the answer is yes, please to all 3)

**JBB:** Should I second-guess this plan? LOL

**Lia:** Probably. :) But I hope you don’t. I miss you.  

**JBB:** Want me to stay over? I can go home and grab stuff before picking up dinner.

**Lia:** Up to you.  I always love seeing you, but the good part of having separate places is you can escape the crazy.

**JBB:** LOL.  I’m home.  I’ll grab stuff and get food and see you in a bit.  Love you

**Lia:** Thanks, J.  Love you too.

 

He smiled to himself as he unlocked his door, threw some stuff in a bag for the next day, and ordered their food.  As he looked around his apartment, he realized it felt empty and lonely and he didn’t particularly want to be there.  When his phone rang, he picked it up absentmindedly.

 

“Hey, Mom!  How are you? Everything ok?”  His mother and her husband lived about an hour away from James’s apartment.  His younger sisters and their families lived close to them and James was keenly aware of being the odd man out - single, living “far away,” and not visiting enough.  

 

His mother was an amazing woman.  She had been widowed at a young age with 3 children.  She had to go back to work and relied heavily on James to help with his younger sisters.  It’s where James learned he was good with young kids, liked them, and could make them do his bidding relatively unscathed.  It was the impetus for him to go into teaching.

 

“I’m fine Bucky, I just wanted to check in and find out if we’re going to see you and Lia this weekend for the party?”

 

It was his and Lia’s 1-year anniversary and his Mom wanted to have a small dinner party in their honor.  Lia had been part of his life for a long time, as colleagues, as friends, and now as significant others, and his Mom and sisters had always loved her.  He got more than a few smacks to the back of the head for waiting so long before he told her how he felt.

 

“Lia said she’s looking forward to it, and I am too.  She wanted to know what we can bring. She thought maybe wine, dessert?”

 

After nailing down the logistics, Winnie filled him in on some other things, and disconnected.

 

**JBB:** Hi babe.  Just confirmed with my Mom about dinner this weekend.  Still up for it?

**Lia:** Of course! I can’t wait.  I love going to your Mom’s house. (it’s even nicer now that we’re together - illicit kissing in your old bedroom is super hot.)

**JBB:** Agreed.  Leaving my place, grabbing dinner, and I’ll see you soon.  Love you

**Lia:** See you soon baby.  Love you, too.

 

The night was rom-com-boyfriend-created-by-the-movies perfect.  James brought her favorite takeout, waited on her hand and foot, massaged her lower back, and let her fall asleep on him while watching a show she chose.  He finally shepharded her to the bedroom and tucked her in, kissing her and holding her as tightly as she wanted.

 

She sighed against him, his warmth making her feel so much better.  “I love you so much, James. Thank you for being you. Thank you for loving me.”

 

He smiled against her forehead as he kissed her.  He couldn’t imagine being happier.

 

As Lia got in James’s car late Saturday afternoon, she responded to multiple texts from her family and their friends wishing both of them a happy anniversary, including one from Sarah Rogers, Steve’s mother.  Lia worked hard to stay close with Sarah and Steve’s siblings, in particular his younger sister Carly. They met every month for dinner or lunch or a movie and they were genuinely happy she and James found found each other.  It was almost three years since Steve died and though she would never forget him, she was at peace with their memories and her love for his family.

 

**Sarah:** Hi Lia, how are you sweetie?

**Lia:** Sarah!  Great, how are you?

**Sarah** : Today’s the anniversary dinner with James’s family, right?

**Lia:** Yes, we’re on our way now.  We’re bringing that wine you introduced me to, the Pinot Grigio? And I picked up a strawberry shortcake from the bakery near your office. Thanks for always being such an amazing influence on me - you’re the reason people think I have good taste! :) Oh, and James says hi.

**Sarah:** Well, thank you, though that is not true.  Just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you and I love you. Tell James I said hi, too.

**Lia:** Thank you, Sarah and I love you too.  Hi to everyone for me, ok?

 

James’s mother and her husband still lived in his childhood home, though they were preparing to sell it.  They had no need for a 4-bedroom, 2.5-bath home now that all of her children were grown and living on their own.  The backyard, complete with inground fenced-off pool was the de facto site for birthday parties, holiday celebrations, and family dinners simply because of its size and location.  Lia had been several times before she and James became involved, and his family never failed to make her feel welcomed, even cherished. They visited during her long hospital stay and checked on her regularly afterwards.  When James told them they were dating, and later were becoming serious, no one was more ebullient or encouraging than his Mom and sisters. It was adorable. No doubt James belonged to them.

 

Lia was taken aback when she realized, for the first time, yet another similarity between James and Steve.  They were both products of strong female-centric families - men who had been raised as people, not just men, and had been drilled on how to love and respect women for themselves, rather than objects or playthings.  Neither was afraid to share their feelings, show their love, and of course, both were devastatingly handsome. She was shocked that she had never connected the dots so completely before. Maybe time had freed up some of her brain cells, so now she could.  Whatever the reason, she was overwhelmed by gratitude. She had won the lottery, twice.

 

Dinner was absolutely lovely.  Winnie and her girls had gone above and beyond in celebrating the two of them.  James’s nieces and nephews ran everywhere, calling “Uncle Bucky! Lia!” every 5 minutes to show them something, ask them to play, or request that they look at them while they ran.  His sisters, Becca and Jane, were falling over themselves to thank the two of them for taking on child watch duties.

 

After dinner, Lia insisted on helping clean up, and James came with her, loading the dishwasher and whispering to her all the things he was going to do to her that night in his childhood bedroom.  She elbowed him, hard.

 

“Hey, you are taking unfair advantage of a one-armed man, Ms. A.  That’s not very nice.”

 

“Well, you keep talking like that within earshot of your family and you won’t get to take advantage of this 2-armed woman tonight, Mr. B.”  She glared and smiled and he kissed her.

 

They broke apart suddenly when his nephew Winthrop grabbed James’s belt loop and pulled.  

 

“Win, what the heck, bud?”

 

“STOP KISSING - it’s gross!!”  Lia and James laughed and turned towards him.

 

“C’mon, Grandma says dessert is ready but we have to wait for the two of you before we eat it. I’m hungry!”

 

They both smiled and each took an offered hand.  Lia silently observed how comfortable Win was with James’s prosthetic hand - there was nothing different or noteworthy in his mind.  She knew he’d grow up to be a good man, just like his uncle.

 

They walked outside to the picturesque backyard and were sweetly serenaded by his family.  Winnie took charge of serving the strawberry shortcake - pound cake soaked with strawberry sauce, laced with real cream and decorated with huge strawberries.  Lia always bought two for parties because there was never enough.

 

She caught James’s eye as she took a bite and lasciviously licked the whipped cream off the spoon.  She saw him bite his lower lip, so she did it again, this time with a Cheshire-cat grin for effect. He excused himself from his conversation and walked over to where she stood, near the center of the darkened deck.

 

His voice was low, almost menacing, in a sexually-charged way.  “If you keep doing that, I’m going to have to get even.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, “Really? Hmmmmm, wonder what you’d do in front of your entire family.”

 

He put down his cake.  

 

“This.”  He took her hand and slowly kneeled.

 

“James - get up, what are you doing?”

 

_Oh my God._

 

In a moment, the party was silenced, with the loud exception of the kids who were asking questions and being shushed by their parents.  Winnie turned the deck lights on - fairy twinklers that roped the entire area. Lia thought she might faint.

 

“Lia.  I do not know enough words to express how much I love you, how much my life is better because of you, how long I’ve wanted to say these things to you.  A year ago you made my life complete, but it was a much longer journey to get here, from work spouses, through the friend zone...”

 

She chuckled along with everyone else as he continued, “Then I thought I was going to lose you.  That I would never hear your laugh, see your smile, or watch you make teaching look easy again. Everything became clear - how much I needed you as my friend, my colleague - my partner-in-crime.  I hoped I would have you in my life this way, and for it come true? It’s the reason I’ll be grateful for every day we are together.”

 

He kissed her hand and opened the box he had fished out of his pocket.  Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw what was inside.                     

 

                    “Lia, will you marry me?”   

 

The tears fell as she nodded.  She wasn’t the only one crying.

 

“Of course I will, James.”

 

She helped him up and he slid the ring on her finger, which fit perfectly.  She stared at it while she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, like her life depended on it.  She was sure that it did.

 

James was shaking.  He took a deep breath and looked at her hand, just to make sure he heard her right.  

 

_She said yes.  You asked her and you told her what she means to you and she said yes._

 

Lia agreed to be his wife, to be with him forever.   That was it. He didn’t need anything else, ever.

 

When they broke apart, James’s entire family surrounded them, hugging, congratulating, and loving them.

 

Winnie gently approached Lia, and put her hand on the arm of the woman whom her son had loved for longer than most people knew.  The people nearby took a step back and quieted, giving them privacy.

 

“Welcome to our family, Lia,” she hugged the younger woman while they both cried.  “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to say that.” She wiped tears away with her ring finger and whispered conspiratorially, “You are the best thing that could’ve happened to him.”

 

James slid up next to her and hugged and kissed his mother and his future wife.  “What are you two talking about?”

 

His mother beat Lia to the punch.  “How lucky you are that she said yes.”

 

As Lia looked at her new ring and thought about the one sitting in her jewelry box at home, from another man and another life that she had loved with equal intensity, she knew _she_ was really the lucky one.

________________________________________________________________

“Morning handsome.”  

 

James woke up looking directly into Lia’s eyes quietly taking him in.  Her tired face was shining as she carefully stroked the arm that had been holding her all night.  Their faces were closer than usual on his small childhood bed, and he took the opportunity to kiss her nose and pull her into his chest.

 

“Good morning. Why are we awake?”

 

After James proposed and Lia accepted, they talked for hours with his family before making their way upstairs and promptly falling asleep.  Lia slept soundly, but as soon as she opened her eyes she wanted nothing more than to look at James and remind herself how stupidly, wonderfully, lucky she was.

 

“I can’t stop looking at my fiance.  He’s insanely gorgeous.” They were so close she only had to pucker her lips to reach his.  She closed her eyes and breathed him in - his warmth, the remnants of his cologne from last night, and the fading smell of smoke in his thick hair from the late-night fire his brother-in-law made after the kids went to bed.  

 

She opened them again when he laughed.  

 

“Are you smelling me?”  

 

James was not particularly familiar with what he was feeling.  It was more than love, more than happiness, but it wasn’t crazy, over the top, or wild.  While she explained how his smell was one of her favorites, it clicked. He was peaceful.  His brain wasn’t running like it usually did. It was quiet, present, content. The calm was odd, but wonderful.  

 

She quietly startled when he jumped out of bed and walked to the second-floor bathroom he always shared with his sisters.   Lia went next, taking a moment to look in the mirror. She put her hair up in a messy top knot and unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of her nightshirt.  

 

“Apparently we had the same idea,” as she walked back to the room. James lay in bed, naked.  

 

“Lock the door, and drag that chair in front of it.”  She looked at him suspiciously. “Take my word for it.  There may or may not have been instances in my teenage years where both levels of obstruction were needed.”

 

She did as he asked, giggling nonstop.  As she turned back to him she jumped. He stood directly in front of her, caging her in against the wall, eyeing her up and down, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips.

 

“You are wearing too many clothes.”  His whisper made goosebumps break out all over her body.

 

He watched as she ran her fingers down her neck and between her breasts, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to look seductive.  James’s tongue ran over her neck, automatically moving towards that spot on her clavicle that made her squirm every. single. time.  Her reaction drove him crazy just as often.

 

She put her fingertips on his chest and gently pushed him back until he sat on the little bed.  She leaned forward, her nightshirt completely open and whispered what she was going to do to him.  She noticed he closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, and blew it out slowly. She kissed behind his ear and let her hands wander down his chest, his abs, and the irresistible line of hair that trailed below his belly button.  He tried pulling her close, but she resisted.

 

“Not yet.  I want you to see how much I love you.  Maybe give you a preview of the next 50 years.”  He leaned in to her and kissed her happy tears away.  

 

“Just 50?” She chuckled and gently pushed him back on the bed, told him to scoot back and get comfortable.  

 

James’s eyes rolled back in his head and he took another deep breath when she wrapped her lips around his cock.  He forced himself to relax, to not immediately thrust up into her mouth.

 

“James, look at me, love.” He propped himself up on his elbow and pushed his hair out of his eyes so he could see something he would never tire of, Lia’s beautiful full lips around him, making him so hard, so quickly.  When she let him out of her mouth she slowly started twisting her hand at his base, eventually letting go while she kissed him and pulled him on top of her.

 

When he entered her, it was perfect.  She was more than surprised when he put his hand over her mouth and lay his body on top of hers, whispering, “You know how much I love every sexy noise you make, but I don’t think you want my entire family to know what’s going on.”  She laughed and agreed.

 

Her whisper was coarse, rough, throaty. “Then I guess I shouldn’t move my leg around your waist?” As she did he glared at her through half-closed eyes while she smiled.

 

His voice was equally filled with sex and lust, barely audible beyond the ear that he spoke into “...and I guess I shouldn’t fuck you into the mattress, huh?” She took a deep breath and grabbed a pillow to cover her mouth as he did just that, slamming into her until he knew it would take one…..more…..push until she let go of everything and he let himself go with her and collapsed.

 

They started to laugh as they laid side-by-side, their hands laced together.

 

Her body wasn’t done with him yet.  “Any chance we could take a shower together?”

 

He looked at her with a stupid grin on his face.  “You would make my every teenage dream come true, to be showering with a hot girl in my house, in my shower, but no...I hear people walking around.  But maybe tonight? After everyone goes to bed?”

 

They agreed to do the “we just woke up, too” act and pray that no one came in his room where they would be greeted by the unmistakably hot, musky smell of sex.   Lia opened the windows, causing James to come up behind her and kiss behind her ear. He used his prosthetic hand to lift her hand that shone with his ring.

 

“I love you, Li. Thanks for saying yes.” He kissed her hand and hugged her once more.  She leaned back into him, the back of her head leaning back on his shoulder.

 

“I love you too, James, you know that was the only possible answer, right?”  She turned so they were face-to-face. “You _do_ know that, right?” She didn’t want him to ever worry again, to ever be unsure of how strong her feelings were.

 

He kissed her forehead, her nose, and then gently touched their lips together and smiled softly. “Yes Li, I know.  You don’t have to worry, I’m good. We’re good.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  “Damn right we are.”

 


	5. The New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. After heartbreak, loss, and healing, special education teachers and long-time best friends James Barnes and Lia Accorsi found their way to each other. Where will life take them now that they have already weathered terrible storms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and liking this sequel fic. I loved writing Lia and James, and I would love to continue it in yet another part of their story. Thoughts? Thanks as always to @HMarvel31 who helped me every step of the way. Thanks H!

“You ready, Li? You’ve got to be at the airport in about an hour.”  James smiled as Lia raced around her apartment, making sure the fridge was empty, her timers were on, and she was packed.  She had been ready to leave for her trip to the emotional support dog training school for a few days, but a last minute romp with her fiance had thrown a wrench into her plans to triple check everything before she left.

 

She stopped her whirlwind and blew an escaped curl away from her face as she looked in the mirror. “You know I love you, but I look like I did what we just did.”  

 

James snickered at her as he grabbed her waist.  “Good. I want everyone to know that you were taken care of before we’re apart for a few weeks.”  

 

She kissed him softly and booped his nose.  “Consider me well and truly taken  _ and _ taken care of.”

_____________________________________________________

The school year had crawled to its conclusion in the usual fashion.  With Sam and James’s support, Lia worked up the courage to speak with her principal and the special education director about her job before she left for the summer.  They both made it abundantly clear that they didn’t want to lose her expertise and skill, which felt great, to be honest. Though nothing was finalized about the next school year before she left, she made a point of packing up her classroom, just short of her heart rock collection. She considered it a kind of journal that narrated her life’s story and putting it into a box was one step too far, one decision too many.  When James found her crying as she tried to do it, he encouraged her to leave it until she was certain what her next step would be. She did, with a deep sigh that satisfied the part of her that didn’t want things to change.

________________________________________________________

She was excited and a bit nervous as she boarded the plane.  The flight was only an hour, but driving was more than she wanted to do alone.  James was staying home to do the coursework necessary to complete his master’s degree, and would drive out to pick up her and her new service dog at the end of the training session.  They were both excited to see how an animal would fit into their lives, both now and when they were married.

 

Lia and James  had started planning their wedding as soon as they got engaged, and agreed to have a small ceremony that included their families and close friends.  They would be married in the fall, their favorite season, at a beautiful, but casual, historic home for both the ceremony and reception. Neither was surprised that they planned well together, with compromises easily reached and decisions quickly made.  

 

As he dropped her at the airport and kissed her longer than he usually did in public, James was eager for Lia to undertake this process and to welcome this new addition into their lives.  Though she had grown and healed in the three years since the accident that had claimed her then-fiance’s life, James did not want to be blind to the long-lasting effects  that the tragedy had on the woman he loved.  

 

Since he proposed, he had watched Lia experience quiet bouts of sadness that were easy to miss, if you weren’t him.  Getting through them was complicated by the fact that she didn’t want to upset him by talking about it, by talking about Steve.  He had to admit it stung at first; to think there was some kind of shadow hanging over her and their happiness, their life. He was resentful,  which was showing in lots of little ways.  Lia tried asking him about it, but he didn’t want to seem petty or overbearing, so he stayed quiet.  She wanted to know, wanted to help, but didn’t know how to do it. She knew she had to do something soon, so she invited him to her next counseling session with Sam, and they got it all out on the table .  They decided to attend couples counseling and to make regular “appointments” with each other in between sessions to talk about anything on their minds.  Both decisions had been good ones.

___________________________________________________

As he drove home and let himself in his apartment, James wasn’t surprised that he felt a bit off.  Though they spent a lot of time together in and outside of work, James and Lia still maintained separate apartments and had their own interests and commitments that didn’t hinge on the other.  Regardless, knowing she wasn’t close enough to see on a whim made a difference. They had talked about this before she left and James had made plans with his family and with friends, which he was excited about.  That, plus enjoying some beach time and his grad classes, would keep him busy. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be in touch with Lia, modern conveniences and social media continued to exist, but he felt lonely nonetheless.  He tried to remember that they had framed this as a time to strengthen themselves before they spent the rest of their lives together. He crossed his fingers that it played out like that.

_____________________________________________________

When Lia arrived at the training center, she was delightfully taken aback at how large and scenic the grounds were and how accessible it was to people with many kinds of disabilities.  Her room was a good size and had all the modern conveniences, including the most important ones - wifi and Netflix. She shared a common kitchen and bath, much like she did in college, but she wouldn’t be in her room that much, given  the training and education schedule.  She texted James to let him know she arrived safely, made plans to talk at bedtime, and went to explore her home away from home for the next month.

 

There was no “easing in” period, as the training process started immediately.  Lia’s only experience with a pet had been Steve’s dog, Jack, a chocolate lab with a rambunctious approach to pet-hood.  After the accident that had claimed both of their lives, when she was out of immediate physical danger, her medical and rehab teams had recommended an emotional support animal.  She knew it had to be a dog. In the intervening three years, that desire never changed, and she was thrilled to be accepted into one of the country’s leading programs. It felt right that the settlement she had received from the accident had helped finance the endeavor.  When she listened to the opening session given by the center’s director, she was nervous but ready.

 

The days were long and full and tiring, but gratifying.  Lia learned how the dogs were trained prior to their introduction, the guidelines to working and living with a therapy animal, and heard stories from past and present dog owners about their experiences.  She had gone through a careful selection process prior to being accepted into the program, but continued to work with her own assigned counselor/dog trainer prior to being matched. At night she barely had enough energy to catch up with James before sleeping soundly and starting again the next morning.

 

Finally, it was time to meet the dog picked for her.  

Sheba was a beautiful 20-month-old golden retriever who had completed her training and mastery program in a local women’s correctional facility.  As soon as Lia met her, she was attached. She knew she not only had to treat Sheba with care and love, but with consistent and firm expectations.  It wasn’t easy, because the dog was seriously a ball of love, but day after day, their bond grew as Sheba helped Lia learn how to take the lead and accept the help the dog provided.  Her Instagram feed was flooded with pictures, each one happier than the last as the dog filled a place in her that she didn’t realize was empty.

 

The second and third weeks whipped by, with Lia increasingly excited to see James.  She missed him and could not wait for him to know Sheba. The director explained that they often encouraged other family members to come and experience the training, if they were to be part of the animal’s life, and James had embraced the invitation wholeheartedly.  When he arrived, Lia was waiting for him, sitting in front of her cabin, and ran to him before he could take the key out of the ignition. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him within an inch of his life before she introduced him to her fellow participants and, of course, Sheba.

 

That night as they laid side-by-side in her room, Lia felt whole.  She had certainly missed James and knew she loved him, but now, that he was with her, everything felt right.  She closed her eyes and listened as he told her about the everyday life stuff she had missed. When she woke up with his right arm draped over her belly, her heartbeat sped up and she smiled bigger than she had since she met Sheba, since she had seen him last.

_________________________________________________________

James grew up with dogs.  He loved them, and he probably would have one now if his apartment building allowed them.  When he met Sheba he got excited when he saw “it” - her light, her personality, a vision of how easily she could fit into their lives.  At the end of their first day of training, he took pictures of her with him and Lia and something about it felt perfect, peaceful. In the last week of the program, he and Lia took Sheba out to a bunch of places that helped them get a sense for how the dog could provide Lia with support out in the world.  James knew this was what they  _ both _ needed in their lives, that Sheba could help Lia in ways James couldn’t, and the dog would help give both humans space to breathe and flourish - as individuals and as a couple.  He was totally in love with the dog (as well as its master, of course) by the time they started the drive home.

 

“You think this is how people feel when they bring a baby home?” Lia was grinning and chuckling as they started their drive.  Sheba stalked the back seat of James’s car and reveled in the breeze running through her fur.

 

“Maybe, but I think you’d be a heck of a lot sorer if you had just given birth to something that big.” She burst out laughing, which set Sheba barking, which then caused James to crack up.  They were quite a sight. Thank goodness no one was looking. 

 

They planned to break up the trip into a few days, to make a little family vacation out of it, so James had booked a super nice hotel that allowed pets.  Lia gasped when she walked into the air conditioned suite and saw the gorgeous view. Sheba sidled up to her primary human, but after she spent some time sniffing and otherwise acquainting herself with the surroundings, contentedly settled down.  When Lia yawned, James took the dog for a walk so Lia could shower and nap. 

 

As she let the water flow over her, she was delighted by the shower’s delicious pressure against her skin - she had missed that at the training center.  After scrubbing and exfoliating and rinsing, she melted into the hotel’s plush bathrobe and squeezed the water from her hair, taking her time to dry the mass of curls.  She slipped into one of James’s baseball jerseys and opened the windows. She listened to the sounds of families playing games in the pool below and let the breeze lull her to sleep.  

 

While taking Sheba for a walk, James was impressed by the serenity and natural beauty of the hotel’s property.  He watched as the dog did everything she was supposed to - no jumping or sniffing, following commands immediately, and staying close to James.  They met some children and James was pleasantly surprised that, for once, they were more interested in something other than his prosthetic arm, which was in full view.  James started to realize just how much this animal was going to change their lives for the better, his included.

 

When both man and beast were tired and hungry, they returned to the room and entered quietly, finding Lia asleep.  James teared up when Sheba went straight to the floor near the bed and laid down quietly, ready if Lia needed her. He hopped in the shower and walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, which he quickly shed to snuggle next to Lia under the blankets.  God, he loved her smell. He remembered laughing at her when she told him the same thing, but it was true - the combination of her hair products, her soap, and her body was an intoxicating elixir. 

 

He knew Lia didn’t always love her body - her pear-shaped figure, the lumps and bumps on her hips and legs, her belly - but James couldn’t get enough.  It was times like these, in the quiet moments of calm, the rare moments of stillness, when she wasn’t thinking, moving, or talking, that he wished he could sketch, wish he could capture the moment to sufficiently show her how sexy she was, how much he wanted her - her body and soul.  He put his right arm under her ( _ ahem - his _ ) shirt and carefully let it fall on her belly, his favorite way to sleep.  

 

Lia sighed dreamily as she woke up.  Sheba was snoring on the floor near the bed, and James was sleeping with his arm draped over her with a slightly impish grin.  She didn’t want to wake either of them, so she simply moved from her side to her back. Neither stirred. Eventually, Lia’s stomach started to grumble and she got up to feed Sheba and go in search of the granola bar in her backpack.

 

“Fancy dinner.” James’s eyes were half-closed as he stretched, lifting his arm above his head.  Lia sat down next to him kissed him. She broke the bar in two and tried to get up as he attempted to keep her there by pulling on her ( _ ahem, his _ ) shirt.  

 

“C’mon Li, stay in bed….we can order room service, watch a movie, fool around….” Though his face was sleepy, there was another part of his body that wasn’t.

 

Lia gently untangled herself and threw on her jeans.  “As much as I love the sound of that, Sheba needs to go out,” she smiled as the dog perked up at her name, “and I’d like all of us to explore a bit.  I fell asleep before getting to see the property, and honestly, I’m kind of starving.” She laughed as he groaned, but gasped when he stood up and cheekily reminded her that he was naked.  She quickly threw her shoes on, grabbed Sheba’s leash, and ran out the door before her libido derailed her plans.

________________________________________________________

When their little cluster walked back into the suite a couple of hours later, Sheba was exhausted.  She immediately took a drink and laid down near Lia’s side of the bed. Lia walked over to the windows to see the lighted pool below and the stars above.  James emptied his pockets onto the table and was about to say something when he turned and saw her, deep in thought and radiating happiness. 

 

He walked over and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder. “Are you as content as you look?” His breath felt good on her neck and she closed her eyes for a second.

 

She turned her head a millimeter to the side so she could peck his cheek. “Yes, maybe even more than I look.”  

 

His right arm encouraged her to turn towards him and the way he kissed her...she couldn’t help quoting her favorite movie, “ Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.”  She laughed as she spoke the almost-last line of the film, trying to sound like the grumpy Grandpa narrator, but failing miserably. 

 

James grinned and kissed her again, causing a rumbling moan to erupt from Lia’s chest.  As they lost track of anything else but the other, they were reminded they weren’t alone.  Sheba was standing next to them, nosing Lia’s leg and making her presence known.

 

Lia looked down and chuckled. “We didn’t cover this - how to help the dog differentiate between sounds of emotional needs and other kinds of needs.”  She bent down to scratch Sheba’s head and hug her, looking up at James for any ideas.

 

“Don’t look at me, the last time I had a dog I was in high school and I did not have to worry about teaching it to ignore sexy sounds.  I learned early on to keep quiet when I had those feelings, or I turned the radio up. Loud.”

 

Lia’s laugh bubbled up, making her eyes crinkle and her dimples pop.  “We need to come up with something, because she’s only doing her job.”  She batted her eyelashes while pouting theatrically.

 

It was James’s turn to chuckle.  “I asked the trainers what we should do if this situation arose.” A huge laugh erupted from him as Lia’s face fell and flushed with embarrassment.  

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t use this  _ exact _ scenario, babe.  I asked about what we should do if we were watching a scary movie or if we had guests and people were yelling.  They suggested another room or outside in her doghouse, until she learns us.”

 

Lia’s expression switched from horrified to impish.  She led Sheba into the other room, gave her a few toys, hugged her.  She remembered to take off her ( _ ahem, his _ ) shirt so the pup had something with a familiar smell to cuddle up with and popped into the bathroom.  She took off the rest of her clothes and threw on a sheer nightie before returning to James and closing the door between them and their new addition.

 

His breath audibly caught when he saw her calmly closing the door to their room and walking towards him.  She pulled the shades closed and leaned into his chest, his right arm wrapping around her and his hand landing on her hip.  Her deep sigh prompted him to kiss the top of her head. She closed her eyes to feel him against her.

 

“Would you lay down with me, love? I mean, just lay down with me and hold me? I know what being this close to undressed means, but for some reason I feel like I just want you to hold me.  Forever.”

 

James pulled back a bit to look at her.  He kissed her, the woman he loved, and gently leaned his forehead against hers.  He closed his eyes and breathed in her smell. “You never have to ask. I’ll never let you go. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I'm curious....do you think there is more to be written about James and Lia? I'm curious what you all think - "yes, there's more" or "nah, you've told it all", or something in between...just curious! Thanks again for reading and supporting, it means SO much! - Steph


End file.
